Talk:Khelben Arunsun
Anyone know what novel/publishing Khelben dies in? Our and Wikipedias descriptions of his demise are different.. "Recently Khelben Arunsun died and passed on the real blackstaff to an apprentice who carries his memories (and part of him as well), while "opening" the City of Hope, a city created with the help of the Sharn and many magical artifacts of legendary power." and "In 1374 DR Kelbun Arunson brought together many powerful mages in order to create a high magic spell that would bring back the lost city of Miryater's High Mages, leading to his death. However his legacy will live on in the twins that Lareal carries." Zerak-Tul 08:44, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Alright, found a novel simply called Blackstaff, guess I better go buy and read :) Zerak-Tul 08:56, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Random Comment He looks rather demented. He appears in City of Splendors. i never pictured him like that, so thanks. I pictured him rather young. Cell4 01:46, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :A more accurate picture of him is on the cover of Blackstaff. ➳ Quin 06:07, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Reference Iregularity The source book to the North (ISBN 0-7869-0391-0) Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun is listed as being born in 1302 DR. Anyone have any ideas why the page list him as being born in 414DR. Hurtzbad 06:40, 9 April 2007 (UTC) :You're mistaken, Khelben "Ravenscloak" the Younger is born in 1302 DR (This Khelben the Younger being the Blackstaff's grandson). See the chronolgy here: http://www.geonomicon.com/chronology/A%20Grand%20History%20of%20the%20Realms.pdf. The Blackstaff returned to Waterdeep in 1312 DR to train his grandson, after the death of Zelphar Arunsun (the Blackstaff's son, the fater of Ravenscloak), he does this in secret. Then in 1321 DR Ravenscloak departs Waterdeep, and the Blackstaff asumes the guise of his grandson - which is why almost all of Waterdeep, if not the Realms, thought that their archmage was born in 1302, and not some several centuries ago. Hope that clears up things, and if you're interested in all of this, try reading Blackstaff, a good novel, which details some of the Blackstaffs long life and early personas. Zerak talk 13:32, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::A good deal of this is detailed in the History section, by the way :) Zerak talk 13:33, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Epic levels The FRCS states his levels as Wiz20/Acm3/Epic4 but this is repeatedly being changed to Wiz24/Acm3 by a non-registered contributor. For that modification to stand, it needs to have a source. Fw190a8 02:00, 9 July 2007 (UTC) There is no such thing as an 'Epic level'. FRCS was written well before the Epic rules and the Epic Level Handbook. In the Waterdeep hardcover and the Epic book he is updated to Wiz24/Acm3. (Bloodtide) Nameless One Arcane Age: Fall of Myth Drannor, page 28 section "Fate of the Nameless One" details Khelben's time when he is known as "The Nameless Chosen" including an account where he is torn nearly in two by Whipmaster Cvor. Phrase? Can anyone tell me what "restore the denizens of the lost city of Miyeritaar's High Mages" means? Is this an error? And is the spelling "Miyeritaar" correct, or does it have anything to do with either Miyeritar, or the Miyeritaran city of Faer'tel'miir? Thanks! Daranios (talk) 15:00, August 5, 2019 (UTC) :I have rephrased the sentence, hopefully it makes more sense now. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 06:38, August 6, 2019 (UTC) ::That makes sense now, thanks! I have tried to rephrase it again, though, to avoid the repetition of the name Rhymanthiin, but I am not sure if this isn't to convoluted now. Daranios (talk) 15:18, August 6, 2019 (UTC) :::I gave it another shot. I have only glanced through the novel, but the whole Rhymanthiin plot seems fairly convoluted, which makes it very hard to sum up in an elegant way. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 17:24, August 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::Sounds slightly longer but much clearer to me, thanks! I went back to the older phrasing in one point to avoid repetition. Please undo that if you think it more confusing again. Daranios (talk) 15:02, August 8, 2019 (UTC)